Rising Revolution
by Chriss Kai
Summary: Co-op between Pandora Vonite (old account Phi-Bunny) and Sierra Ramon users! Little Clementine is no longer little. Now she's faced with what Lee struggled with, and the memory of her savior, one she will never forget. Now faced with her survival the question is: Can she take this burden head on, or die trying? ON HOLD!


**A/N: Co-oping with a lot of people. Yep, well this started when a plot bunny kept up nibbling on my head. So now I'm doing it. I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter! Also some people are not always dead (-wink-). I do not own The Walking Dead game or it's characters. Just so you guys know, ~~ most of this was written by the author Pandora Vonite (Or as some know as Phi-Bunny), I just (as with Chriss) am simply the editor and poster! Enjoy.**

* * *

It was silent. Except for the sounds that struggling little girls and dying men made. Who made the wretched sounds? A man named Lee and a petite girl named Clementine. Who were they? Just two people that found each other in the worst of times, and tried to survive through the days, weeks and months of the new world that had become a continuous hell for _all_ life. From what? Obviously the monsters no one thought existed. The world had unexpectedly been plagued with some sort of disease that made everyone turn into monsters that feasted on human flesh, or rather, any kind of raw flesh. The monsters used to be known as zombies. Though most people now refer to them as walkers.

Not the finest end for the world, but the evil scum humans had become had to come to a halt somehow (right?), it was like something out of a old horror movie. Something that wasn't suppose to ever happen. Ever. To anyone. No matter how good or evil they were.

But the end did come nonetheless. It came with such vengeance that what remained of mankind was slowly turning against each other, every task was becoming more brutal as time without morals continued. No one was uncertain anymore. They would kill anyone for anything, even for something that used to be worthless. And it was so very real. And Clementine who had only been nine for three days or so, was faced with something too real, something only people in movies dealt with. But this was no movie. This was real fucking life.

This was happening.

Her amber eyes watered, and her small lips were quivering slightly. The two occupants of the room were desperately trying to hold onto their composure. Blood, dried and fresh, was splattered across the small girl's face and clothes, making her a grotesque sight, as if she was one of _them_. But she wasn't, the only difference was that she was actually alive. Lee however wouldn't be living for much longer, the man she'd grown to love as she had her own father was slowly dying right in front of her. He was waiting patiently. He was no longer strong enough to assure her that she'd survive . He was indeed waiting patiently, all to be killed. By her.

"L-Lee I-I-I d-don't thi-ink I c-can d-do this..." Clementine said, sniffling through her tears.

"It's...alright...sweet... pea..." he rasped. "Le-eee―"  
"Just do it!" Lee said in a harsh whisper. She jumped, surprised by his rare show of "aggression". But she attempted to try and do as she was told. The small girl couldn't stop her trembling.

She could do it. She had to. For Lee.

The man who'd been handcuffed to a shelf with his one remaining arm, groaned and began slumping further down, it was obvious that exhaustion was beginning to take hold of him. He didn't have much longer. With two tiny hands she raised her silver gun, her entire body was noticeably shaking, she clicked the safety off. Her knees started buckling and she started crying again.  
"Mreehhh..." she hesitated as she directed the gun to be level with Lee's head. No longer having energy, he shut his eyes, welcoming his fate. Shaking violently now, she closed her eyes tightly, and looked away. She pulled the trigger, the recoil knocked her back a few steps. The bang resounded in her ears dimly, then it was over.  
Slowly, she cracked her eyes open to see if it was over. She gasped and started hiccuping even more than before. "No, why?" she thought. She'd missed. How? She practiced so much, she'd gotten to the point where she could kill walkers without a seconds hesitation. But this was no walker.  
This was Lee. The man that had saved her from a certainly fatal hiding spot. The man that would protect her. Forever. Why was the world so cruel and unbarring the people that deserved no pain were the only ones who received it? Lee only groaned in a mixture of frustration and pain, even in his muddled mind he knew his fate had been delayed. He just slumped further down the wall like a lifeless doll. She raised the gun again, then lowered it, she could no longer hold back her sobbing.  
She couldn't do it. This was Lee. He'd risked everything to save her only to turn into one of them? One of those living nightmares. She couldn't do it. She couldn't. "He might not turn!" She silently screamed. She cried an apology, hoping that he would accept it. She ran over to hug the man, and slowly she took something out of her pocket. She wanted something for him to remember her by. If he ever got the chance.  
It was a drawing of their little group.  
There was Kenny, Katja, Duck, Ben,Omid,Christa, Doug, Carley, Larry,Lilly, Mark, Glenn, and of course Lee and Clementine. Even her parents, who were dead, were drawn there too. There was no fighting and no walkers. It was just sunshine, and as the sun shined down and they were all holding hands and laughing.  
They were all at her house, outside on the grass all enjoying the sacred nothing, as if the calamity never happened. Everything was so perfect. It was what Clementine wanted, what she thought would happen if it would ever finally be over.  
But it would never be. Not now. Not ever. "H-h-her-r-re," she hiccuped putting it right beside him, as she wobbly stood up. Miraculously Lee's eye fluttered open, and he turned towards her.

"You...drew...this...?" he whispered, his weary eyes were taking in every detail of the child's art. She had improved, her drawings looking more mature, no longer childlike, as they, at one point, had.  
"Y-yea," she said, elated that he could talk.  
"Good job...sweetie," he panted, becoming tired again.  
"L-Lee I-I-I'm s-sorry..." she stuttered, rubbing her eyes to stop the tears.  
"No...honey...don't be...sorry..." he said staring a bit more sharply at the little girl.  
"B-but i-i-ts bec-c-cause of m-me y-your g-goin-ng t-t-t-t―" she choked up, not wanting to say the dreaded word.  
"Don't...we...both...wouldn't...have...seen..this...coming..." the man said, trying to ease her guilt.  
"B-b-but..." she trailed off. "Y-you're leaving m-me," she stated clearer.  
"I''m not...leaving...I'm just...going...to..sleep," he concluded.  
"T-to s-see Heaven?" Clementine asked, remembering what her parents had explained when her pet hamster died.  
Lee nodded,"Don't... worry...I'll... wake...up...soon..." he promised unconsciously to the little girl. Clementine only nodded, unconvinced but hopeful. Stepping forward, and lightly kissed the top of Lee's forehead. Her parents always did this when she went to sleep, so she would do the same for Lee. She wanted him to have a nice slumber, permanent or not. She began a silent prayer in her head no matter if there was a God listening or not.  
"Sleep tight..." she quietly said stepping towards the door. She was about to leave when she heard Lee's final words. "Don't let...the bedbugs...bite..." he faintly said. Despite everything, she managed a sorrowful grin.  
Slowly she closed the door and began walking away. She was leaving the almost dead man alone. He would sleep peacefully, Clementine had long since convinced herself of that.  
With her head held high, she walked through the horde of the dead. Her blood and gore stained clothes had been forgotten, they didn't matter. Nothing mattered to her but Lee, and he was... Gone... She hadn't even realized that she was crying, until she bumped into an uninterested walker and a tear fell on his... No... It's all too close, nasty, rotting, unhealthily grey skin.

o0o

Once she'd made it out of the city, she'd simply walked until she couldn't then, she rested her physically and emotionally drained body.  
She sat alone. As dejected as the dead tree's log she was sitting on. She sat waiting for Omid and Christa, as Lee had told her quietly as she'd tearfully abandoned him. What they would do after she found them, she had no idea. She would leave that up to them. They were the adults, and it was the adults' (mainly Lee's) job to make all the life altering decisions. In the meantime she would wait. Even if no one came. She would wait. And she would no longer cry. She would wait and she would survive. Just as Lee had told her.  
She had to be strong. Lee told her she was strong and brave, so she would be both, and so much more. But she would not allow herself to be afraid.  
It was so quiet, the sound of the wind was her only a few desolate trees were around, nothing was living from what she'd gathered. Clementine finally noticed that there were a few bullets around her feet. Someone had probably dropped them in their haste to escape walkers, that or they were stealing them from someone else. just like her group had done to the man who'd taken her. Because of that Lee was...  
Gingerly, she picked them up, just in case she encountered anything, though she couldn't kill Lee, she'd kill every walker until no one had to experience the same pain she had. As the sleepless night was beginning end sun was beginning to rise she noticed two trees...moving? She leaned closer and saw that they weren't trees but people. Living or dead? She couldn't tell. But she wouldn't run, she couldn't, she had to wait for Omid and Christa. As they got closer, they stopped. Clementine's breath unconsciously hitched and she tensed, as they turned directly to... stare? At her.  
One of the "shadow strangers" pointed towards her and she subconsciously tried to remember if walkers could point. They advanced. And Clementine raised her gun slightly. The child gasped in shock as they approached.

**A/N: Well Cliffhanger. I hope you enjoyed that chapter and that it was sad enough for you guys. Cause it was for me. Well cya! ~~ We will TRY to have a new chapter every weekend, but no solid promises.**


End file.
